


Unexpected Aggression

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi expected a lot of things from Iruka during their first night together. Aggression wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Okay, I _really really_ should be working on my two multi-chapter fics, but I saw this prompt and couldn't help it. Damn you, KakaIru-Kink meme! Why are you so full of smutty, irresistible crack goodness? As a concession, this is going to be brief and totally PWP. **

He'd expected a lot of things: timidness, lots of blushing, maybe a few tears. He wouldn't have been surprised by some hesitancy, or if his partner opted to back out all together. He'd planned on lots of foreplay, on hours spent coaxing, persuading, slowly but surely getting his way in the end. Most of all, he was ready to be patient, to guide and lead gently. To tenderly pave the way to this new part of their relationship. He was a man fairly well-versed in the…intimate arts, but would he lord it over his lover-to-be? Absolutely not. The man was determined to take his time and make their first night together utterly perfect.

"Why are you going so damn _slow_." Iruka's voice was a husky growl, his hand clenching tightly around his boyfriend's shirt collar and yanking down. _Hard_.

Needless to say, Kakashi was more than mildly surprised.

The cotton fabric was ripped cleanly in half from neck to hem, the tatters pushed aside by eager tanned fingers. "Come _on_ , Kakashi." The Chuunin pushed him roughly onto the bed, discarding his own vest and shirt with impatient jerks. Several quick, deadly accurate cuts with a kunai sent both of their leg wrappings fluttering uselessly to the floor, soon joined by their pants. The Jounin had the presence of mind to slide off his boxers, lest Iruka ruin yet another article of clothing. And truth be told, he liked this underwear: it was very comfy and accentuated his hips nicely. He'd picked it because he thought there'd be hours before any actual action happened, and he might as well look good during the time. Presently though, that plan was out the window and down the street.

Within seconds, the normally prim and proper Academy sensei was climbing on top of him, lean hard body pressing close. "Gods, Kakashi," he groaned lowly, running his hands firmly down heated, sweaty skin before reaching up and sealing his lips against Kakashi's. Teeth nipped sharply at his mouth and tongue, urging him to kiss back harder.

Iruka's strong hands traced the lines of his body further down without hesitation, nails digging lightly into his hips before circling around his stiff cock and stroking firmly. " _Mine_." The silver-haired man barely had time to gasp or register the word before the Chuunin was pushing him flat on the sheets and lowering his lips over the tip of his erection. The first touch of sinfully hot tongue made his back arch, jolts of searing clenching sensation hitting every nerve along his spine. Wet, tight suction soon followed, Iruka's hands gripping Kakashi's hips like a lifeline as he moved his mouth even further down.

Vaguely- in a part of his mind that wasn't completely focused on the desire pumping like liquid fire through his veins- the Copy Ninja was somewhat intimidated by this side of Iruka. They'd been dating for several month now, and he thought he knew all there was to know about the other man. And he'd mentally pegged him as a virgin. Clearly though, this was not the case. _Far_ from it. It was like going hunting for a deer and finding a tiger instead. But…that didn't mean it wouldn't be enjoyable.

Before he could stop it, a desperate moan escaped from Kakashi's lips as Iruka broke away. "Ruka-" He breathed, hands searching for his lover's shoulders.

But they were forced away immediately. Instead, Iruka grabbed his right hand, bringing it up to his mouth and inserting two fingers in. Kakashi felt entranced as he watched, felt that skilled tongue swirl around his digits in a prelude to what was to come, coating them generously with his saliva. Impatiently, Iruka broke away barely half a minute later, hand grabbing the older man's wrist as he leaned back, spreading legs wide.

Kakashi's breath caught as he watched his lover unhesitatingly and efficiently impale himself on his slick fingers, dick twitching in anticipation. It was so heady, utterly intoxicating to watch the strong body straddling him move fluidly in preparation, muscles coiled tight. He couldn't help just sigh in relief as the Chuunin released his fingers with one final, teasing twist of tan hips. The sensation of that wet, tight hole grazing lightly over his erection nearly drove him mad, pale hands roaming over Iruka's thigh with clear intent.

But Iruka stopped moving, forcibly preventing Kakashi from pushing in.

Lust clouded the Jounin's thoughts like a fog, his entire being screaming for contact. "Ruka," he groaned, nails digging into skin greedily. "Wha-"

A devilish smirk stretching his lips, the brown-haired man leaned down until their noses were barely touching. His breath ghosted over Kakashi's sweat-damp skin, sending tiny shivers down his neck. "You're mine, Kakashi."

"Yes, yes," he agreed hurriedly, tone bordering on pleading. " _Want_ you, baby."

"I want you to say it, Kakashi." Iruka let his hand wander down past the Copy Ninja's taut abdomen, tracing the smooth flesh of his cock and dabbing at the pre-come dripping out in streams. "Tell me."

"I'm yours, Ruka," his lover keened, the pressure in his groin almost unbearable. "Only yours. _Please_ , baby." His usual pride and dominant demeanor was discarded in a heartbeat; the only that mattered right at that minute was to have Iruka. _Now_.

"Good boy." Iruka smiled a victor's smile, firmly establishing his hold over his lover.

Dimly, Kakashi wondered if he should regret giving in so easily. However, as the younger man rode him in fluid, frenetic downward thrusts and made the formidable Jounin howl like one of his ninken, he decided it wasn't important. Iruka might be named after a dolphin and have a benevolent personality to match: but underneath all of that lurked a wild soul that could more than match Kakashi's sexual appetite. It was fiercely passionate, possessive, and aggressive. However, the older man was the kind of person who knew how to appreciate it.

And he wasn't afraid to admit that a large part of him…was impressed by it.


End file.
